Esboço:Guerra fria
|begin = 5 DBYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas depois da assinatura da Concordância GalácticaStar Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary |end = 34 DBY, Cataclismo Hosniano |place = A galáxia |result = *Impasse **A Concordância Galáctica é rompida **Os restantes do Império Galáctico são reorganizados na Primeira Ordem **A Primeira Ordem usa a Base Starkiller para destruir o sistema Hosniano, incluindo a capital da Nova República, Hosnian Prime **O Senado Galáctico é destruído **Grande parte da Frota da Nova República é destruída **A Resistência obtém um mapa que os leva para o Mestre Jedi Luke Skywalker **Começa a guerra entre a Primeira Ordem e a Resistência |battles = |side1 = |side2 = |side3 = |commanders1 = |commanders2 = |commanders3 = |casualidades1 = |casualidades2 = |casualidades3 = }} A guerra fria foi um termo informal usado para definir os 29 anos de impasse entre a Primeira Ordem e a Nova República depois de 5 DBY. A Concordância Galáctica encerrou a Guerra Civil Galáctica, selando a vitória da Nova República e iniciando o processo de restauração da democracia na galáxia. A paz foi assegurada, mas as tensões entre os vários remanescentes do Império Galáctico e a República permaneceram altas. Como resultado, surgiram a Primeira Ordem, uma junta militar inspirada pelos princípios do Império, nas Regiões Desconhecidas e a Resistência, uma unidade militar à parte das forças Armadas da Nova República que fora formada pela Senadora Leia Organa para monitorar as ações da Primeira Ordem. Aparições *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Parte VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Parte VI'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens (Golden Book)'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Rey to the Rescue!'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Conflitos Categoria:Primeira Ordem Categoria:Nova República Categoria:Resistência